The Batty Dovahkiin
by Katherine Tyrrell
Summary: Mirabelle Stormblade was a troubled soul, now stuck in a world with more questions then answers. Her only clue was 'Grey, lined with Blue'. When a particular Grey Wizard crossed her path, she knew this is where her answers lied. Only she feared for the first time in many years about what is to come, sensing a malice which matched her own in this world. And that bode ill for all.
1. Tom Bombadil

**I own nothing which is recognisable, that belongs to Tolkien, or Bethesda.**

 **Now enjoy my first story!**

Chapter 1

When you've lived the life of the Last Dragonborn, one tends to not be so quite sane in the head. This Dragonborn has always been different, coming from a world of pain, into another world of pain, and thus the cycle continued for... whom knew how long. There was though, a time of peace in Tamriel, when the Dragonborn kept to them self at a temple kept at Labyrinthian, an advisor to all kings and folk not just from Skyrim, but all over Tamriel. A great hero they were hailed as, to the Dragonborn's discomfort and lack of care to the admiration. Though the Dragonborn was never far from a fight, many coming to test their worth against someone whom held too many titles and identities, and many more secrets. The world was aware that they were the Dragonborn, and a Thane, warrior and mage. But there were some shadier titles the Dragonborn held, though few knew of them. They did the bidding of Daedra and Aedra, for years, until the Dragonborn turned around and scorned the Daedra, threatening to dethrone them if they continued to hassle the powerful mortal.

They took their threat to heart, knowing even though mortal, the Dragonborn whom has dwelt in both Sovngard and the Soul Cairn, time no longer touched them. Making them mortal to wounds and illness, but immortal to time. The Aedra thought twice about annoying the Dragonborn, whom enjoyed not having orders given to them by statues and wisps in the twilight.

The Dragonborn was having a quiet day, moving through the restored ancient Nordic city smiling politely whenever someone greeted them, knowing their courtesy's still, when a strange, strange man came upon her path requesting an audience then and there.

He smiled, looking strange in his blue coat and hat, and with his yellow boots too. He was short for a man, with a beard and kind face, but could not be called a dwarf. Despite it all... the Dragonborn found them eerily familiar. He held out a weathered hand to her, his youthful eyes twinkling.

"Come my child" He called gently "It's time to return home"

"Home? Who are you strange man? Why do you speak as if you're my father?" The Dragonborn demanded

"I'm sorry for all which has befallen you. It was never my intention, and I was never far away. Why did you never call out to me? I would have answered you. I would have saved you. I only meant for you to spend easy, learning years here. But what you've endured..." He shook his head, tears welling. The Dragonborn stepped back, noting he lowered his hand seeing them edge away cautiously.

"I don't know who you are"

"I feared you wouldn't remember. You don't even know your true name. Stormblade you're called now, or with your various titles. None know your name, for you don't remember"

"Now, I usually delight in the crazy, but you... you are unnerving me old man. Speak your peace and leave before I forcibly remove you from my city"

"I am he, Mirabelle" He whispered her name. The only given name the Dragonborn could remember, for it was branded into her so her identity couldn't be forgotten or mistaken. The Dragonborn crossed her arms over her chest. Looking unimpressed. She was dressed in blue and grey, an overtunic and grey pants with boots. Lordly garbs, not one for dresses when trouble always seemed to be afoot. They had no cloak or coat, the cold not bothering them. Her appearance was not that of the nords, bretons or any race of men or mer. Many assumed she was mixed blood or her appearance has been altered due to being the Dragonborn and the magic in her blood. But she had brown hair with rivers of gold through it. With lazy waves and curls, cropped to her shoulders, with simple braids to hold her hair from her face. She was the height of a wood elf, but had small ears of men, and fair skin which held signs of a tan from being in the south occasionally. But it was her eyes which were odd. Such a pale grey, almost like a snowy-blue. Icy... undead in a way and her most distinguished feature along with her hair with rivers of gold through it.

"He who?"

"Who was, always is. Whom first sang and danced."

"Not ringing any bells old man" Mirabelle admitted blinking. She turned to glance at a guard to have him removed from the city, having little time for idiocy so early in the morning.

"Do you wish for us to escort him out my Thane?" A guard enquired as a small group approached, keen to do her bidding. Mirabelle nodded her head moving to walk away

"To think I would be so easily dismissed by my daughter, Mirabelle. I am your father. Your forefather"

She looked back at him, her brow furrowing and she sighed shaking her head.

"That cannot be possible old man. We are probably similar in age"

"Not at all. But you are indeed elder then the common race of men, particularly those of this earth Child. It seems you don't remember my face nor manner, but perhaps my name shall help you remember" Mirabelle waited after he said that, looking expectant. At least willing to hear him out. "I am Tom Bombadil, though my children tend to call me father or Eru"

Mirabelle felt a familiar ache in her head, a feeling she's associated with her lost memories. She's heard of the name. She knew it...

"Tom is a merry fellow. Bright blue his jacket is and his boots are yellow..." Mirabelle mumbled recalling a line from somewhere. Though she couldn't place it. Tom let out a happy cry, smiling from ear to ear. "Where have I heard your name before Tom?"

"Are you ready to come home?" Tom enquired "And put this place behind you?"

Mirabelle approached once more. Contemplating his meaning, and the possibilities. She watched as he removed something from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Long ago I promised upon this necklace. As long as it dwells in this land, it shall exist. But to return, you must take it" Tom stated holding the Amulet of Kings out to her. The guardsmen gasped, hearing what this strange man was saying and that their Thane was at least believing it.

If Mirabelle took the Amulet, Tamriel and all of Nirn shall be gone. Is she leaves, this world shall crumble.

"Is this world that we hail from kinder then this?"

"Yes. But it has the potential to harbour even more evil. Even still, it is more gentle and kind. What you've always strived for this land to be like even in your subconscious." Tom pointed to the hanging flags in sight "There is a reason why your flag is grey trimmed with blue."

"My Thane, no" A guard mumbled to her and Mirabelle looked between Tom and those nearby.

The thirst for adventure, knowledge and peace has always been in the forefront of her mind. A desire she's always held, despite it all. After years of dwelling in darkness, Mirabelle has done well for herself in Skyrim. Has improved the land and saved it more times than she could count. Tamriel included in her guard-ship. But there has always been a lingering resentment, no matter how long she dwelt here, no matter how well the wounds were healed. Mirabelle could not forget the distant memory of what occurred to her in this land. A haunting nightmare which lingered painfully over her, and half of the reason to her slight insanity, or lack of sympathy towards certain things. No longer knowing the weight or severity of heresy. People would tell her their woes, but she would feel nothing when she helped them. No sympathy or empathy. No pain or understanding. But she'd help them still, more out of the desire to do good and something with her time. But this... this was a chance to unlock what was sealed away in her heart. What she couldn't remember anymore. This land has annoyed her long enough, perhaps it was time to find a place she could love instead.

Without another thought she swiftly reached out, grasping the Amulet of Kings, and Mirabelle felt cold wash over her. She could see nothing, but a vale of darkness which was completely consuming.

Then she woke, within a forest with nothing but the clothes upon her back. Tom was before her, smiling gently.

"Welcome home my daughter" He greeted helping her to her feet. Mirabelle got up and looked around, a gloomy, moody and magic filled forest.

"What is this place? Can you feel that on the air Tom?" Mirabelle enquired, reaching out her hand to the air to allow magic to gather in her palms. It hummed with strength and power, and Tom gently lowered her hand.

"We have much to speak on. Here, this necklace has always been yours" Tom pressed the Amulet of Kings into her palm and began to lead the way along a small path. Mirabelle followed whilst securing the Amulet around her neck. They eventually came to a small cottage, where suddenly Tom broke out into song, and swiftly a feminine voice joined into the merry nonsensical tune, with no words, but broken phrases and sounds. Mirabelle was a little struck by the oddity of the man, and then the woman whom stepped out of the cottage whom was almost alarmingly beautiful compared to the weathered man. But it seems she's just as much as a loon as Tom was.

Mirabelle was brought inside where she was fed by Goldberry, whom greeted her with a hug and kiss, to Mirabelle's deep, deep discomfort, though oddly she did not mind it when Goldberry embraced her. For it was unassuming, and in a way, wanted, though Mirabelle couldn't understand why. Then after a meal, a seriousness descended upon the cottage.

"You've lived many years and a hard life. Now you must forge one anew. Be careful what friends you make and what enemies."

"So you're pushing me out the door, with no answers to my questions?" Mirabelle enquired suddenly rather annoyed and Tom nodded

"You must learn for yourself Mirabelle. And you will in time. None in this world know who you are, or your power. I caution you against using magic or any gift you have which ordinary men cannot wield themselves. I do believe you are aware of this, but the Aedra and Daedra of Nirn feared the power you began to wield and that you would not obey them."

"I won't obey you either, if you're not careful enough"

"Oh, I know this. But you are my daughter, and I know you better then you do yourself. They were hailed as Gods, but they never were"

Mirabelle caught the hidden warning loud and clear. Knowing this was someone she could not cross or truly disobey if he desired her to do something. She took heed to that, glancing at Goldberry whom merely smiled fondly between them, understanding also but having no input. Not needing to.

"Fine. I will need rudimentary things, but anything else, I'll be fine"

"Oh I know. I'll give you an axe, sword and dagger before you leave in the morning. Take tonight and the rest of the day to rest. You haven't rested in many years, and shan't be for a time to come"

"Great..."

Mirabelle turned northwards. Travelling two days on foot until she came to a road which spread from east to west. She crossed it and travelled to the nearest hill she could find. The forest extended north of the road a distance, but hardly as far south. Picking her hill, Mirabelle drew her axe and cut down the trees at the top, where the land was almost flat. She felled and rolled the logs away, working with familiarity recalling all the times she has done this in the past. The amount of homes she's built over the years for herself, and others. There was nothing that the forest couldn't provide her or the small foothills. The forest held a bounty of food, both plant and animal. Mirabelle worked and worked, for days and weeks until she was satisfied of her creation of a small manor which poked up from the treetops and could be seen by the road. She frowned at that fact and instantly fashioned a shovel to dig out a trench to fill with walls.

The day the wall was completed, the gates had a knock on them. Mirabelle could hear voices calling out to her from inside and curious went out to see what the fuss was and to send them packing, or invite them in. Depending on the person and their manners.

"Hello?" A man was calling as Mirabelle stood on the small platform which allowed her to look over the wall with ease. She leant against the sharpened log, looking down at the man with no doubt a traveling company. A caravan of merchants of some sort, only their cart which they've lumbered up the hill through the thicket to reach them, was empty except that of wounded.

Mirabelle whistled sharply, drawing all eyes to her. Eyes widened and some folk instantly fell to their knees

"Please lady! Let us in I beg of you! We were attacked on the road, and saw this place of safety. My family is injured. We have no gold to spare, but I can bring you anything of worth from our home in Bree if you let us in"

"The gate is open. All of you are welcome" Mirabelle stated about to leave, "Free of charge" She added as she began to descend down to the gate, which was pushed open and the horse and cart lumbered in with those whom were probably meant to be guards, and the man whom was almost weeping. Mirabelle grimaced at the state of them and motioned them in more moving to the gate to close it behind them. She assisted them inside, bringing them into the dining hall and settling people on the chairs and table

"Is anyone else here my lady?" The leader of the caravan enquired

"No. This is my home, only I dwell here" Mirabelle answered, shoving a bowl into his arms and dipping in a rag to assist cleaning wounds

"Alone? But this place was not here when we past west"

"I can be a diligent worker when I desire. Now shut up and work yourself. Clean the wounds before anyone gets sick." Mirabelle ordered firmly, brushing him off making the man flush and bow his head as he obeyed Mirabelle. Though she was shorter then he, and smaller Mirabelle's presence and voice was one which was alarmingly intimidating. Regal.

By evening everyone was washed, their wounds bound and their bellies full. Mirabelle sat at the table with them, observing the guards whom had poor armour and iron weapons, and the family of merchants they were escorting. The children were teenagers, and the wife and mother not so much older.

"So where do you hail? Bree?" Mirabelle enquired and the man nodded

"Yes, we were trading with the hobbits of the shire"

"Interesting..." Mirabelle murmured "Who attacked you and stole whatever you carried?"

"Bandits my lady"

"If you're going to address me with an insufferable title, let it be Miss. But you are not my people nor live under me, so you may simply call me Mirabelle"

"How did you build this home by yourself? Do you not fear the bandits and woodsmen of this region? These roads are hardly safe"

"I did build this home by myself, and no. I don't fear bandits or woodsmen. Considering that it couldn't have been far away where you were attacked, I expect their company tomorrow. I shall retrieve your goods if I can, and they shan't bother the world anymore" Mirabelle mumbled, taking a sip of water from her wooden goblet. She looked at it for a moment, contemplating further "And how far away is the nearest town or city?"

"Bree is the closest City, and Newbury the closest town" He admitted "Both a day's ride away, two on foot"

"Hm" Mirabelle made a curious sound "Rest up here. Don't interfere when danger comes afoot. I don't want any of you dying after surviving so far"

"Yes my lady" She rolled her eyes when they all suddenly chorused it at once, but a fond smile crossed her lips also which made them all smile too.

It's been a few months now, and Mirabelle has gotten used to her privacy being intruded on by travel weary merchants whom came between the land of the hobbits then back to Bree. One evening, another knock sounded at her gate, and Mirabelle opened the gates up wide open, preparing to see just what she had to deal with today, but then she paused. Her eyes arrested upon the smiling figure before her. A wizard if she's ever saw one, but it was what he wore which made her curious. All grey, but with a fair blue scarf and blue-grey hat. Grey trimmed with blue. It rang an instant bell, but Mirabelle saw no clarity.

"Can I help you?" Mirabelle enquired politely and the wizard smiled genially

"You see it has been a long day of travel and my companions and I would like lodgings for the evening, if that is agreeable with you of course" Mirabelle looked past the wizard to see a mounted company of dwarves. She didn't even have to think. There was no way she was sending this wizard away, not when he seemed to be the alluded key to Mirabelle's answers.

"Of course, you are all welcome." Mirabelle stepped aside, to draw the gates open wider and she watched as the company rode in but the wizard stood by her, still smiling all the while almost as if he intended on distracting her.

"Do you attend to this manor, or are you its master?"

"Well, I'm the only one here, so I presume I am the master" Mirabelle closed the gate after the last one was through. "I'm sorry if you're disappointed"

"No of course!" The wizard declared then his eyes held a look of concern "Your here... alone?"

"Yep. I assume you're all hungry, so I best see to dinner" Mirabelle strode off humming flippantly. As she ascended the stairs, she looked back at the curious eyes and the setting sun of the day caught her eye, and most importantly her hair.

The dwarves and wizard stopped and stared for a moment. Seeing her hair glistening like molten gold throughout her brown hair, like rivers and her pale eyes gleam merrily and with kindness, like fresh fallen snow, or the colour of sweet clouds. She then turned, as if not noticing their bewilderment and went inside, her shoulder length hair bouncing as she went.

"Did any of ye lads see that lass' hair?"

"Aye... rivers of gold I saw"

Agreement was murmured about, and the wizard was the first to follow on inside, looking around at the well-made house, and moving into the dining hall which came from the entry way.

"Just take a seat!" Mirabelle called out from another room, carrying a barrel over her shoulder. The dwarves darted forward instantly to take it from her, they practically balking that she dared to carry it anyway. Mirabelle paused before thanking them, remembering that when dressed simply in her long tunic, pants and boots she seemed almost like a respectable lady, only she didn't wear a dress. But Mirabelle clearly wore a gold necklace, hidden beneath her tunic, and two rings. Not to mention her ears which were pierced also.

Most of the dwarves were content with ale, but some wanted tea.

"Alright, I'll be back. Just need to draw some water"

"I'll go with you dear. Also, where are my manners? I haven't even told you my name!" The wizard declared and Mirabelle laughed warmly

"We can walk and talk if you'd like."

"That's agreeable."

"I could start on dinner if you'd like my lady" A dwarf stated making her beam, which made several lips quirk up fondly, seeing Mirabelle's gentle merriness and how sweet and innocent she appeared. Some worried why she was here all by herself, in lands not quite safe at all.

"Go for it! You can help yourselves, I don't mind. Come sir" Mirabelle led the wizard out of the home, and past the gate towards a small stream which branched of a greater river far upstream.

"My name is Gandalf, by the way. Gandalf the Grey"

"Mirabelle Stormblade"

"Stormblade?"

"Aye" Mirabelle nodded as she dunked her bucket in "Why? Is it a curious name?"

"No, no. Only interesting, which I guess is the same thing as curious" Gandalf stated with a merry chuckle. Both paused smelling the scent of smoke on the air, and then a resounding boom coming from the hilltop.

xxx

 **There's my first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **-Katherine**


	2. Interesting Company

**Once more, I own nothing which Tolkien and Bethesda do.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Abandoning the stream and bucket, both raced uphill and through the gates, to see the manor completely alit. Gandalf extended his staff out, and the flames instantly extinguished but, the home had collapsed on itself and a lot was already ash.

Mirabelle just gaped, staring at the stone foundation which was blackened, and looked at how pathetic her creation was. She thought about her clothes, but more importantly, her tools! She couldn't rebuild or fix anything without tools.

"Just what happened here?" Gandalf demanded rounding on the dwarves whom have calmed the startled ponies. Gandalf went straight to the youngest two dwarves whom had their heads bowed, and Mirabelle continued to be speechless.

"All that work... for nothing" Mirabelle murmured. "I think introductions are now overdue, seeing as you've managed to destroy my home"

The two young dwarves fell to their knees before her

"We are so sorry my lady!"

"We hardly know what happened it occurred so swiftly!" They stammered, their eyes almost teary in their shame and guilt. Mirabelle almost stepped away feeling uncomfortable with their kneeling. She wasn't even mad, just irritated about the amount of work it'll be to fix this. And she shouldn't use magic to do it either, having promised to not exceed mortal skills and strengths... to the best of her abilities. And this hardly called for it.

"I guess you can just pay me for the repairs and materials." Mirabelle admitted "That seems fair"

"Of course!"

"We would even help you build it too, only you see-"

"We're needed elsewhere-"

"And currently our pockets are tight. But we swear to return and with enough gold to fill your house"

"I don't want enough gold to fill it, only simply a home." Mirabelle countered "I was gone for not even five minutes surely! Is this a common occurrence for you both?" She enquired looking up at the company, noting that three were clearly discussing finances, and Mirabelle knew that they all were going to try and compensate her, which spoke of the kinship between these dwarves. But the second one shook their head, she knew they didn't have the coin to repair it. Perhaps Mirabelle should mention she won't need labourers or materials, except metal fittings and tools.

Perhaps this was a good thing. Clearly they were going somewhere and Gandalf was leading them... maybe...

"I'm so sorry." The young dwarves chorused, looking truly so repentant.

"... You are forgiven. Please stand to your feet. The things which were most precious to me I still have on my being, and so I don't call this a complete loss. I can rebuild, though it shall merely take time." Mirabelle's tone was rather soothing and the dwarves stood up and suddenly hugged her making Mirabelle let out a squeak and she froze solid. Her mind reeling and her body wishing to push them away and attack them for the breech in space.

Her face must have said more than words for the wizard reacted, ordering Mirabelle to be released and he grabbed both by the scruff and tugged them forcibly further away. Things blanked for a moment. For a long moment. The world passing unseen and unheard to Mirabelle whom was unmoving. She was barely even breathing.

"Gandalf, I thinks she's gone into shock" A dwarf stated

"Stay away from her" Gandalf ordered very firmly "I see... I see now. There is a reason why she lives alone then..."

"What do you see wizard?'

"Fili and Kili by embracing her has caused this. Young Mirabelle mustn't have... fond memories if you catch my meaning. I fear a fowl thing indeed for her to resent and almost fear contact so"

The dwarves looked all the more guilty. All of them did.

"I'm sorry, I must have blanked out" Mirabelle returned blinking back to reality. "Are you all ok? You look rather pale and grave. I said I'd forgive the boys, so it seems we are to strike a bargain" Mirabelle began without missing a beat, not noticing why they looked so saddened. "To hold you to your word, I insist upon accompanying you to wherever it is you are going. I'm now homeless and a wanderer and you're clearly going on an adventure or journey of the like. Take me with you and consider your debts paid"

"That seems reasonable" Gandalf stated cautiously "But Miss Mirabelle, I caution you now, this won't be a simple or safe journey"

"I'm familiar with the type" Mirabelle stated with a single nod, shifting her weight from one foot to the other "I've never been one for simple or safe."

"I can tell from how far you live from any city or town" Gandalf stated cautiously "And unarmed at that..." He murmured under his breath turning to one dwarf in particular. He was taller than the rest, with black hair stranded with silver, and piercing blue eyes and a well-trimmed beard. How he stood, Mirabelle recognised it instantly as that of a leader. A King.

"I don't think you understand the... severity of the quest we're undertaking Miss Mirabelle" He even spoke like a king. "We can take you to the city of Bree and provide enough coin for you to lodge there for a time, but further then that we cannot take you. The road is no place for a young lady"

"I have no home master dwarf. No prospects, income, wealth. And you expect me to stay in Bree? A city of thieves and more questionable ilk?" Mirabelle arched her brow, matching his tone with her own.

The dwarves suddenly noticed the authority about her. When she did not smile Mirabelle's voice was not only oddly impressive, a quality of... power to it none could distinguish or explain. But she stood also, like how a lady ought. Commanding and regal.

"She can't be as bad as the hobbit" Someone murmured to him quietly, but Mirabelle heard the bald haired dwarf with ease. Or did she just read his lips and make a voice in her head to match the words she could read? Mirabelle wasn't sure.

"You have a deal." The dwarf stated "I am Thorin Oakenshield, and this is my Company." He bowed his head "Welcome Mirabelle"

"Stormblade. Mirabelle Stormblade, and a very warm welcome to you. If only it was under... better circumstances" Gandalf interjected, adding her last name so the dwarves knew it.

All Mirabelle wanted to know, was who was this Hobbit? After a moment, she finally noticed someone smaller and lither then the others, but with large unbooted feet.

"Come, let us move to that stream. There is no reason to linger here anymore" Gandalf advised, taking the bridal of his horse and he led the way. After a moment, Mirabelle walked in step with the wizard and all else followed behind.

"So will there be introductions soon or should I guess names?" Mirabelle enquired and Gandalf laughed genially

"In time, but I thought it may be nice to not stare at what you've lost"

"You are kind. Though it holds little meaning to me… only that it's disappointing that it's gone."

"That is odd of you to say. You do not care that your home was destroyed by your now companions?"

"I don't have any place to call home Gandalf. Home is where the heart is, not a roof over your head and walls to fend off a breeze" Mirabelle admitted "I don't remember where my home is"

Gandalf just seemed all the more saddened, but Mirabelle gave him such a warm smile. He didn't quite understand her heart, or mind. Mirabelle was unlike anyone he's ever met before.

The dwarves set up camp, not allowing Mirabelle to do anything. Letting her take a seat and watch the dynamics of the group, as the elders continued to scold the two guilty dwarves, but the same dwarf whom offered to cook was working away, and soon all were sitting around the campfire, awaiting dinner.

Thorin sat beside her, as did Gandalf.

"Let me begin introductions Miss Stormblade." Thorin began "Here were have Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Bilbo Baggins and they... are Fili and Kili" Thorin introduced the youngins last, a slight growl in his voice and definite scowl on his face.

"May the moon and stars shine upon our meeting, and the sun's warmth fuel our friendship" Mirabelle stated bowing her head to them all, before then smiling warmly. She could see they were all taken back by her words, most exchanging eye contact and Fili and Kili merely looked more and more guilty.

"Though let's keep some warmth and fire from those two pyromaniacs" Bofur said chuckling and Mirabelle let out a genial laugh

"I said all is forgiven if you took me with you. Your debt is paid. Merely hold to it"

"You are very forgiving Miss Stormblade" Fili remarked and Mirabelle turned her head to the side slightly in contemplation

"Really?" She seemed genuinely surprised "I guess. Compared to some things that i've seen occur in my life, burning down my home to rubble seems rather small. I don't think that makes me forgiving, but skewed in opinion amongst other things"

Once more the clear brothers looked guilty making Mirabelle sigh shaking her head seeing that. Bombur and Bofur then began to serve out dinner, giving the first two bowls to Mirabelle and Thorin whom were conveniently side by side.

"Thank you" Mirabelle dipped her head, truly grateful for the food and happily dug into the warm supper. Conversation was a little strained, give the eventful evening, and soon Fili and Kili were given every chore to the delight of the Company.

"Would you like help washing up?" Mirabelle offered, garnering swift "No's" from practically everyone present. Mirabelle raised her hands in surrender looking a tinge amused by the dwarves. But then the camp began to settle, Mirabelle was given a bedmat, and a blanket which was spare and was soon drifting off to sleep to the sound of snoring, though still quite well aware of the camp. She sensed the young brothers, Fili and Kili leaving in the early moments of morning, heading uphill to most likely attempt to salvage what they could as a further apology to Mirabelle.

She though, rose with the rest, eating a swift breakfast with the others and helped pack up, ready to leave on one of the spare ponies just as Fili and Kili finally returned. They walked straight over to Mirabelle with things with them.

"Here Miss Stormblade. This is all we could salvage" Kili began, holding her sword in his hands, and Fili had a throwing axe which she bartered for from a passing merchant, having seen it was of a fine make. They even had her belt and holster, though she could see there was some crude stitching where it was partially burnt, meaning they took time to even mend it.

"Thank you" Mirabelle smiled warmly "It was very kind of you to retrieve these for me" Mirabelle took them, though did not put them on herself, but upon the pony. Seeing no need to be armed, for there was thirteen dwarves and a wizard whom carried weapons. Mirabelle and Bilbo could go amiss for now.

"Come, we ride for Bree. We should reach the city by nightfall" Thorin called over, already mounted up, clearly waiting for Fili, Kili and Mirabelle.

"Do you need help up?" Fili enquired as Kili swiftly mounted his pony, and then looked instantly ready to dismount in order to assist Mirabelle up. She though laughed, swinging into her saddle with ease, which was their answer. Soon they were off, moving to take the Great East Road. Mirabelle found herself riding alongside Bilbo and smiled brightly

"Good morning Master Baggins. If you would permit, can you tell me about yourself? I've only heard things about Halflings, so you are the very first I am meeting" Mirabelle enquired warmly. Bilbo flushed and smiled also, happily speaking of his home in the shire and culture of hobbits. Towards the end Mirabelle was laughing so joyfully she was almost falling from her pony

"And you're on an adventure as we speak! Why how scandalous Master Bilbo Baggins! What would your neighbours think?" Mirabelle enquired with a snigger making Bilbo flush all the more and look down. "Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of Bilbo" Mirabelle's tone changed slightly to be more serious "It takes a great deal of bravery, to step out of one's door and to embark on an adventure for the sake on another, or in this case I suspect many. Very courageous"

"I don't feel courageous" Bilbo murmured "I fear I may be over my head" He admitted quietly and Mirabelle caught some murmurs of agreement throughout the eavesdropping company.

"It is then and only then, Bilbo" Mirabelle spoke once more, her tone deeper, warmer and filled with gentle wisdom. "In the moments of fear, that is the only time anyone can be brave. You cannot be brave without fear. Bravery is when you conquer the fear in order to go on. Something which you have done, no matter how big or small it seems to you or anyone else listening in. Bravery, is still bravery"

"Wise words my dear" Gandalf put in very warmly "Why I say, you seem older then you appear"

"I have no idea how old I am, so I cannot help there. Though I'm quite certain I have long been an adult, or considered thus" Mirabelle replied honestly

"How don't you know how old you are?" Bilbo enquired suddenly very confused with this young woman of the race of men, whom went from joyful, to seriously wise, to an air head in the span of a minute.

"Must have slipped my mind" Mirabelle shrugged wryly seemingly to not care at all "I don't even know my birthday, so I've taken to think it's on the eve of every New Year"

"How does that slip your mind?!"

"When there's no one to remind you I guess. Amongst other things. I do believe I am what many consider, odd"

Bilbo blinked, suddenly really not understanding her. Mirabelle's smile was almost face splitting seeing how confused Bilbo seemed. It giving her joy seeing him dumbfounded by her oddness. Then Fili and Kili rode forward, coming to be by Mirabelle also, wanting to join in with their conversation.

So Mirabelle asked about their stories, and where they came from. It revealed they were Thorin's nephews, something which she noticed due to the similarity in image they held. Mirabelle enjoyed hearing of the things the two have gotten up to over the years, and as she predicted, they were prone to mischief of any sort. Her house having suffered first hand, though Mirabelle knew it was partially her fault, having various combustible things not far from the fireplace. She was only glad none died in the explosion which surely occurred, though she and Gandalf only heard it.

"What about yourself?"

"Hm?" Mirabelle arched her brows at Bilbo whom proposed the question.

"What's your story?"

"My story?" Mirabelle turned her gaze up towards the sky, noting the position of the sun, also how clear the day seemed. But there was a growing humidity, which meant a storm was approaching, though it probably won't rain until late evening. "I don't know Bilbo. You're going to have to be specific, and then there are some things which I cannot say. Not out of a desire to be secretive mind you, but I understand that you shan't want to know"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Don't remember"

"You don't remember?" Kili put in

"Yes" Mirabelle nodded "I don't remember my childhood. Shadows of memories haunt me with happiness and a peaceful life. I envy myself... and despise that I cannot remember. But it's the truth of it. I shall tell you, my story is not full of cheer and sunshine. Even I've come to wonder how I still live, or how things still bring me such joy. Perhaps I've lost my mind completely, though I cannot even be sure of that"

"How does one forget so much? Is it some sort of affliction?" Fili enquired

"If so how do you know your name?" Bilbo put in

"It's not an affliction, for I know how it occurred Fili, and to answer you Bilbo, I couldn't forget it even though I did. For you see it's branded upon me" Mirabelle revealed her left forearm, showing a terrible scar from a branding iron, old and healed but still terrible. The silvery letters spelling out her name, and then a number.

"What does two hundred and thirty seven mean?" Bilbo wondered

"I was torture subject two hundred and thirty seven" Mirabelle replied honestly before pausing "Oops... probably shouldn't have-"

"WHAT?!" The dwarves and wizard boomed in complete unison. All eyes on her and Mirabelle shifted uncomfortable. She coughed to clear her throat

"Forgive me" She bowed her head before sitting tall "That was not something I should have mentioned, particularly after noting how kind and caring your hearts are... Sorry"

"Don't apologise girl!" Gandalf cried "By the Valar... just what happened to you?"

"I don't remember. No recollection other than from the moment I was... well I shouldn't say saved for you know, the Thalmor were right scourge of the earth but there are those whom were worse, and it was just my luck..." Mirabelle murmured rubbing her chin in deep thought "I don't think you want to know Gandalf. I can hardly explain the reasoning's of insane people."

"How... How are you so calm about this?" Thorin demanded, almost seething in rage. Mirabelle arched her brows

"Well... it's been a few years since so I guess I've come to terms with it. At first I was very bitter and hateful, but as the years past it diminished to something which I can now dismiss"

"You speak as if it's been an age for you" Thorin stated his brows furrowing

"Well, I don't know how old I am, but from the years of freedom it's been... sixty years? I guess I'm probably eighty or something." Mirabelle then shrugged "I stopped being hateful after two, three years. It's hard being hateful"

"You are one of the Dúnedain" Gandalf murmured "A descendant of Númenor... or you are of a line half-elven..."

"... lost me at Dúnedain." Mirabelle admitted with a blink "Well, we're not going to get anywhere being stagnate, I am warmed by how you've reacted to my past, but I tell you now, that you need not be. It's in the past, and today is the present. A gift you know, and so I'm not going to be wasteful of my present and neither should any of you"

The dwarves balked at their fair, youthful faced, senile companion. Though she was still possibly the youngest amongst them, excluding Bilbo, she looked barely seventeen. The company though, continued to amble on. Gandalf looking very pensive, and the merrier of the dwarves began to overcompensate with forced joy until it became infectious and all felt their horror and anger dull greatly through merriment began by Bofur, Fili and Kili.

At noon they came to a section of the road which past distant hills. Mirabelle went silent as they rode past them, smelling and sensing the lingering death in the air. She knew then that fell things walked these downs, and was glad it was sun high, or somethings rather unpleasant would surely hunt them. But she couldn't stop her fingers from edging towards her sword attached to her saddle. Though she had no intention of revealing to the dwarves anytime soon that she could use the weapons, and rather proficiently at that. Tom said to use no skills which was beyond mortals, and Mirabelle half wondered if her swordsmanship was that of mortals, knowing after years of war and hardship and a particular flying serpent issue that she was frightening with a weapon in hand.

But no issue occurred, they cleared the downs with some ease, and were swift into the outskirts of Bree, leading into the city of man.

It was evening upon arrival, which meant the gates were sealed and guarded, letting only those whom are allowed through, and not without question. The Company halted a bit away from the gates, Thorin turning to Gandalf whom looked pensive for a moment.

"Oh dear" Gandalf began with a sigh before looking at Mirabelle "How are you with charming words?"

"Oh just watch old man" Mirabelle stated back cheekily "I'll get us in. Just you see" Mirabelle rode on to the front, and sat all the taller upon her pony.

"Halt! Who goes there? Who approaches the Gates of Bree at nightfall?"

"I do sir" Mirabelle answered back in her noble tone "I am here to stay at the inn, and with my guard and company. Shall you allow me entrance?" Mirabelle enquired, all prim and proper. Those on the wall looked down at her curious and slightly suspicious

"You travel with a company of dwarves my Lady. Now that's suspicious if I've never seen"

"Have you not seen the skill of dwarves in combat young sir? Now I demand you allow us entrance, for I grow weary and tired and have plenty coin to spend at the Inn this evening and markets tomorrow. Now shall you grant us entrance or no?" Her voice became all the more soft and delicate, how many ladies spoke when either flirting or ordering someone about.

"Very well my Lady, I meant no disrespect, promise"

The gates opened and Mirabelle entered first, Gandalf riding at her side as they came to an Inn, stabling their ponies before entering.

"You may have to get us rooms too lass" Balin stated and Mirabelle arched her brows.

"Alright..." She strode up to the barkeep and the one standing near the books and slammed her fist down on the counter "I demand to see the owner of this establishment!" Mirabelle ordered sternly and the dwarves made a sound of amusement and distress, seeing the genial noble sort of young lady suddenly gone, and an almost rough woman in place.

Someone ambled over instantly, looking both surprised and a little nervous.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I need rooms for sixteen people. Food, ale too." Mirabelle stated sternly "Please" She added to be polite and the man looked past her to see whom was with her and his brows arched

"You travel with dwarves young miss?"

"Aye, noble stock this lot. Bit too fond of fire for my tastes, but that can always be curbed" Mirabelle said waving her hand dismissively a wry look on her face "Now, about those rooms?"

"I can give you two large quarters which sleep eight each, though the beds may be small for yourself and the elderly man in your company" Mirabelle almost sniggered looking over at Gandalf whom looked instantly offended, muttering about being forgotten and something about a toad.

"That shall do fine, thank you sir. Shall you lead us on? For we wish to place down our things before having supper"

"Dwarves need to pay in advance" He stated firmly "It's the way we do it here"

"Have you been cheated out of coin often by dwarves?" Mirabelle's tone was once more rather gentle, and all those behind her tensed. Wondering what she was up to now. Fili and Kili came forward to once more affirm their promise to her, but were grabbed and held still. All wishing to see how she'd react and if she'd turn tail.

"Well, no. But I've never given them the chance"

"Well, I'm telling you now, my companions and I shall be paying after our service and to a correct and agreed upon amount or you shall have to find yourself..." Mirabelle's eyes gleamed and the man froze, feeling something akin to terror and warning in his heart. Knowing then there was far more to this young woman then appearances depicted. Her beauty and her musical toned voice made him assume she was noble, particularly her hair and eyes. She didn't need to finish her sentence, for he was nodding.

"This way my Lady" He addressed her with a title, personally showing them to the rooms and giving her both keys to the neighbouring quarters. The dwarves ambled past as Mirabelle stood in the hall with the owner, surprising him as they all one by one, thanked him rather politely.

"You should not be so prejudice Sir. You won't find more noble folk then these sons of Durin, I assure you" Mirabelle stated once more, her tone rather kind and she clasped his shoulder startling and relieving the Inn keep whom wondered if he was forgiven.

"I'll have food and ale brought to your table downstairs when you're all ready my Lady"

"Thank you" Mirabelle grinned from ear to ear and then looked at the two possible rooms. She poked her head into one, looking around spying Gandalf

"Which group do I bunk with?" Mirabelle enquired

"With us" Thorin confirmed "Your bed is that one" He motioned to the one near the corner, opposing his own, and beside her was Dwain. The two boxing her in almost and keeping her furthest from the door. Mirabelle knew it was a defensive tactic, and was to neither complain nor question, so she pretended to not notice that once more she was going to be wedged between either Gandalf and Thoirn, or Thorin and Dwalin.

Mirabelle found it rather sweet in fact.

"How did you go from so polite to the guards at the gates to so stern with the inn keep?" Kili enquired

"Well, it's harder to get admission to a city then a room at an inn. Guards are used to turning folk away and are unlikely to buckle under pressure of a stern tone, but inn keeps are genuinely simple, gentle folk whom blunder when faced with someone brash and firm" Mirabelle explained

"Got much experience with that lass?" Dwalin enquired genuinely and Mirabelle shrugged

"No. Not really. Coin is usually seen as coin. I never thought inn keeps would turn away a chance of money, no matter the guest. For usually they can't afford to be fussy" Mirabelle admitted "I also admit that I really just wanted to see if I could make him squirm for amusement sake"

Fili and Kili laughed instantly and Bilbo whom was also in the room, blinked a bit shocked at her beginning to understand, one couldn't understand a woman like Mirabelle.

Soon the company was down to dine in amongst the other patrons. Mirabelle as she predicted was wedged between Gandalf and Thorin, their table against the wall, and Mirabelle forced in the middle of the group, meaning it will be difficult to get out if she needed to. Food was brought around as was a full round of ale, and the dwarves ate and drank, talking quietly amongst themselves. Gandalf spoke with Bilbo and Thorin with Dwalin and so Mirabelle sat in silence for a few moments, focusing on eating her food.

"Thank you, for your assistance" Thorin suddenly addressed her "It would have been difficult to get into Bree and we'd be short of coin at this inn without your assistance. So I thank you"

"It is no issue. We're in this together now, so it affects me just as much as yourself now Thorin" Mirabelle replied with a small shrug and Thorin quirked a curious and intrigued brow at her. "And besides-"

"Miss Stormblade! What brings you to Bree?!" A merry voice enquired and many eyes turned their way, seeing a man smiling from ear to ear at Mirabelle, whom returned the merry grin

"Well, well. How are you Fat Sam?" She enquired and he laughed gaily

"Very well, as you can see!" He tapped his stomach "You're a ways from home. You know I was heading your way tomorrow morn"

"Well, you'll see why I'm in Bree when you pass west." Mirabelle gave him a curious look "You and your wife were thinking of beginning an inn were you not?"

"Miss Stormblade, no" Balin interjected gently, but she ignored him

"Aye, why?"

"The house is in need of repair, but the foundation and surrounding wall are still all and well. It's yours if you wish. It'll cost money though, and hands for labour. But the land is fresh and fertile. In a few years you may have a town on your hands"

"You're... your giving me your home?"

"You need it more then I, for I'm going East."

Sam gaped at her, truly taken back, as were the dwarves. Seeing a selflessness in her they've never beheld before. Gandalf also. Mirabelle held little affection for small things, or that House held little meaning to her. For she's given it up so easily.

"Truly?"

"Aye"

"Won't you come back?"

"Perhaps to visit, but then I'll be your guest this time"

"Thank you my lady. Thank you a thousand times" He bowed to her, looking a little teary eyes and Mirabelle waved him off "May I ask how it came into disrepair?"

"Someone thought it merry to set it on fire"

"It was an accident!" Both Fili and Kili almost shrieked, and Mirabelle smirked mercilessly, enjoying their red faces and high tone. Sam arched his brows before also smiling, bowing and going on his way a skip in his step as he left the inn to no doubt tell his wife the good news.

"You shouldn't have done that" Thorin stated lowly "Why did you relinquish something you own with such ease to an acquaintance?"

"Because many shall reap the reward. With the situation of the inn, and farms to be built, more will settle there, making it a town, allowing for easier travel between the Shire and Bree meaning better trade. More shall profit from me relinquishing ruins, then me trying to hold onto something which in my heart holds little value. Wealth is not material things to me. Friendship and companions are worth more than all the riches of the worlds"

Thorin smiled slightly, his eyes belying a sudden fondness and he bowed his head to her before turning once more to Dwalin. Gandalf patted her hand, and Mirabelle sent a smile the wizard's way.

Soon all retired for the evening, Mirabelle suddenly exceedingly glad to not be in the same room as Bombur and Gloin, both whom snored like thunder, though all the dwarves had some sort of snore as they slept, from the quiet to the roaring.

Mirabelle found rest with relative ease, though it was light slumber, as always. But once more towards dawn, she felt the tinge of evil touch the skirtings of her awareness. Something which has been occuring more and more each day, but this time it was distinct, not a simple brushing against her awareness. Mirabelle vaulted awake instantly, causing outcries of fright. She blinked away the sleep and her distrust to whomever held this darkness to see Fili and Kili, fall over Dwalin's bed, making the dwarf kick them both, increasing their trajectory to go feet over their heads in a most comical display.

"Miss Stormblade?" Thorin enquired, seeing that it was not his nephews whom woke her. They were about to gently nudge her awake, but something roused her. Mirabelle met Thorin's gaze, noting he was already up and having stopped packing his things to turn all the more towards her.

"I'm fine. Just... something in my dreams" Mirabelle murmured quietly "And what were you two doing?" She arched her brows, looking at Dwalin whom decided that lounging in bed may not be the best idea with the youngest sons of Durin present. Fili and Kili finally stood, looking both flustered and annoyed at Dwalin in one.

"We were just going to wake you Miss Stormblade" Kili admitted "Did we startle you?"

"No, but it seems I scared you both. My apologises, Though I also thank you for the humour this morning" She added cheekily, bowing her head low rather mockingly, making Dwalin and Balin chuckle, also Thorin and Gandalf. Bilbo himself smiled rather amused and warmly, looking ready for the day and pleased at sleeping in a bed.

"Did you let me sleep in?" Mirabelle enquired, seeing that she was the only one not up in their room, and she could hear murmurings across the way, voices distinctly Bofur and Gloin. Enquiring to the racket they can hear in their room.

"Yes" Thorin admitted "You need rest more then we Miss Stormblade" She almost balked hearing further of their care to her health and her apparent gentility due to her sex, but Mirabelle was not to complain. Actually surprised she didn't wake first, though she was always aware of their presences in the room. She slept well, which was a first. But that made her wonder more that in slumber her subconscious was purposely searching for whatever this malice to the East was?

It made her wonder if this malice was in fact searching for her. Clearly it was trying to spread West, by taking a Northern purchase, and Mirabelle's presence was blocking it and as she moved East, she was pushing against it. Whatever it was, it was making a clear enemy of someone not even Gods dared to upset.

"Thank you for the consideration, but I don't wish to make you wait longer than is necessary" Mirabelle swung her feet out of bed, pulling on her boots.

"No need to worry about that lass, you don't have anything to pack" Balin stated "Which shall be amended. If you will, Thorin and I are familiar with Bree and we wish to take you to the market in order to replace some things for your journey onwards."

"Thank you." Mirabelle, now stood smiling broadly at the thought "Shall we go?"

Thorin and Balin both nodded, leading her out of the inn towards the slowly waking market. They came to a clothing stall, run by dwarves. Balin and Thorin began to speak with them in their native tongue, allowing Mirabelle time to browse the clothing. She chose a traveling jacket and a cloak, also a spare pair of pants and shirt which were almost the same to what she currently wore. She put the cloak on first, buttoning it all up, liking the strong leather and that it was of a feminine cut.

"Suits you lass" Balin remarked with a warm smile which Mirabelle returned. He suggested she put on the cloak as well, and so Mirabelle did so, liking the deep forest green. Without a word some coins were given to the store owners and Thorin looked to Mirabelle.

"Is there anything else that you require?"

"No, I'm used to traveling, so I know what I can do without. Thank you, for this though. It seems a bit fine to be wearing on a journey, but when the weather turns cold, at least I'll be warm" Mirabelle smiled warmly at both Thorin and Balin, both nodding and silently they returned to the inn, to see the Company by the ponies, everything seemingly ready. Mirabelle added her small bag of her spare tunic and pants to her saddle before mounting up when the others did and they began to ride off, leaving Bree and continuing eastward.

Once more Mirabelle was wedged between Fili and Kili, whom without a doubt were to resume their enquiries.

"If you forgive us asking Miss Stormblade, may we know how you gained the name of Stormblade?"

"Ah, I had wondered when someone would enquire" Mirabelle admitted

"Were you married or adopted?" Fili enquired

"No to both. I earned the name of Stormblade, and it's what most came to know me by, more than Mirabelle." She admitted

"I believe there's a story to that!" Bofur declared "Is it a merry one lass?"

"No. It's not something which gives me particular joy but I am both fond and proud of it. It's the name the Stormcloaks called me by, under request of their leader and King, Ulfric Stormcloak. And so it became associated with me, for none were to deny the High King"

"I thought someone would give you a name which describes your hair Miss Stormblade" Bilbo put in and Mirabelle smiled fondly.

"There was one whom called me Golden Head" Mirabelle admitted "But people knew my name before my face and features, or just rumours."

"Where is this place you lived before here?" Kili enquired

"Tamriel in the province of Skyrim"

"Gandalf have you heard of this place?" Ori enquired genuinely curious

"There are a many places in this world Master Ori that I know not and have never been to. This must be one of these places. But it sounds quite the distance away" Gandalf admitted

"It would have to be to have such evil whom would do horrid things to poor Miss Stormblade" Dori stated firmly "None of the free-folk would have allowed such to go on under our noses"

"Well said Dori, but there are many things in this world which pass unnoticed and unheard sadly. Tamriel must dwell to the farthest eastern lands... Where things are more fowl and cold"

"Got that right. Fowl and cold" Mirabelle nodded "Though there was goodness betwixt it all. You can't paint all under the same brush for the actions of few."

"You are a very forgiving creature" Fili stated.

"You live and you learn Fili." Mirabelle stated with a shrug "I try to not hold prejudice, but I shall admit to having mistrust towards particular people upon initial meeting, but only if I'm unsure of their character."

"Do you think you were born in Middle Earth?" Kili enquired and Mirabelle looked pensive

"I'm not sure. I don't remember enough to be positive. I don't like dwelling on possibilities which could end in disappointment of an acute kind Kili"

The company went silent the second distant, but approaching voices reached their ears.

"Dwalin" Thorin's voice barked and the burly dwarf spurred his horse around and he dropped back along with Gloin, the two suddenly coming alongside Mirabelle, wedging her between them. Mirabelle almost lifted her legs up to her chest, fearing they may be crushed. Fili and Kili went into a position also, one before and behind her. Completely boxing Mirabelle in. She almost rolled her eyes and laughed at once at the sheer speed it all occurred and how it felt both ridiculous and flattering together. A fond quirk pulled at her lips along with an undignified sound at the back of her throat. The company kept her in the middle, riding two by two with Gandalf, Balin and Thorin at the helm, and Bilbo kept towards the back just behind Mirabelle.

A caravan was approaching, tradesmen, which was common along the roads of Breeland for there were settlements near the city.

"Your hood lass" Dwalin murmured and so Mirabelle raised it also, watching as the caravan drew closer and closer, the men becoming silent seeing that it was a company of dwarves passing by, a sight which was always interesting to gaze upon, particularly with a halfling and wizard amongst them, and a cloaked woman. Truly must be interesting.

"Good morning" The driver started conversation, pulling to a halt beside Thorin and Gandalf whom did too in kind to be polite "Going East are you?"

"To the Iron Hills"

"That's a journey" The driver remarked "And with a wizard no less! Seems more mischief to me"

"Everyone needs a guide going through the mountains" Thorin countered firmly, not appreciating the questioning.

"Aye, but you see I don't believe you." The driver stated nodding towards Mirabelle "Is that a woman with you? She's too tall to be a dwarf, though I've never met a dwarf maid"

"Away with the necessities" Dwalin grumbled under his breath, annoyed as all the dwarves were swiftly becoming.

"You see-" The driver motioned to the riders about him, whom were there to protect the caravan, and they too all held looks of mistrust "I'm inclined to escort the miss back to Bree, or to wherever she wishes to go. I completely doubt her willingness to be boxed in by four dwarves and to ride along with you willingly. Her face is hidden, how can I tell if she's not consumed with fear?" He demanded

"Oh shut up already! I have a mouth and own mind and I have it right to smack you in the face, sir! Now stop with your questioning and let us pass!" Mirabelle boomed, looking extremely irritated and her hood was pushed back. Her eyes blazed "Do not insult my friends any further"

The driver was taken back and the dwarves even laughed at her. Many heads shaking with fondness

"I meant no insult to you young miss, only concern" He called back clearly shocked, as were those with him. Staring at the fire in Mirabelle's bewitching eyes and how her hair gleamed liked rivers of gold...

Looks of which could only be described as enamoured, past over the faces of the men there and Dwalin drew his axe instantly, threateningly.

"Don't you dare look at her that way you filth!" Dwalin roared and the dwarves drew their weapons in unison, clearly threatening. The men realised the dwarves numbers and how intimidating the group appeared, particularly the two whom were leading the company, a wizard and noble dwarf with an impressive scowl.

"Drive on!" The order was given and the caravan continued on swiftly and the Company trotted on also, planning on putting distance between them.

"Just what happened?" Bilbo enquired genuinely shocked

"The world of men are not consistently kind. Bree attracts all sorts, from those of noble stock and thieves and worse" Dwalin answered gruffly, his feathers ruffled in a way "They obviously weren't good men for looking at the lass that way"

"What way?"

"Oh Bilbo, do you need me to explain the birds and the bees to you? Are hobbits really such sweet folk to not know that some men lack all senses of honour towards all things?" Mirabelle enquired

"No!" Gloin halted her instantly, flushing bright red "I have a wife, I'll inform the lad... later." Gloin promised

"Perhaps we should just not say anything. Best not knowing really" Mirabelle countered and Gloin nodded in agreement.

"Know what Dori?" Ori enquired and his brother flushed bright red

"Later Ori" Nori promised making Dori gasp in horror and indignation.

Mirabelle noticed the look Fili and Kili passed each other, they not knowing either, though tried to keep that to themselves. Mirabelle felt her heart soften, a feeling she hasn't experienced in... Well she couldn't quite remember.

Soften to these fiercely protective dwarves. Mirabelle hasn't had anyone fight for her honour before, and it was a rather flattering experience. Though the looks the men held, of being almost bewitched, was a first. The sun in Tamriel was duller, particularly in Skyrim, and the light of the inn did no justice to her hair. Was there something so bewitching about her hair? Mirabelle didn't know, for she's never seen it as a third person. Only in her reflection.

Gandalf suddenly rode at her side, now that the men were gone, the group has dispersed more to be more casual in their format. Dwalin riding on to ride beside Thorin and his brother.

"Are you alright?" Gandalf enquired concerned for Mirabelle

"I am well Gandalf. It's not the first time nor the last I say. Nothing happened, so I'm fine."

"I believe it would do well to ride north of the road" Gandalf admitted "Young Mirabelle, you've endured enough in life that we all have a strong desire to protect you from further harm. We would all wish to see you well and situated in a place of comfort and safety, also love. I hope you understand that"

"I do, and... I'm warmed by the concern. Truly. I don't think I've ever felt this way in closer memory" Mirabelle murmured quietly, for Gandalf's ears only

"And how does it feel?"

"Liberating. That I could conquer the world in a way. A gentle way"

Gandalf laughed fondly, in a fatherly way.

They reached the foothills of the Weatherhills, that evening, and took camp there. Mirabelle was once more, excluded from helping set up camp and anything else, though the only jobs to do was light a fire, cook and see to the ponies. Though in the easy space they were in, it was simple to just watch over them. Mirabelle though always preferred to do something with her time over doing nothing.

"So where does our path take us Gandalf?" She decided to enquire and the wizard whom sat beside her hummed in thought.

"We'll hold just north of the Great East Road until the High Pass. There are various paths through those mountains, the mountain path more treacherous, but well hidden, but you can only take it on foot, and there is a larger road through the mountains, but it's prone to a many dangerous. This Company is strong, but that may be a risk we cannot take."

"Is the road through a valley?"

"Why yes, there is a river which runs through the mountains, and along it is the road. Bandits and commonly Orcs stalk that place. Only great companies go through, most braving the more difficult path through the mountains. Though we won't be able to take the ponies through there"

"How long until we reach this pass?"

"At this pace we should reach it in six days, on the seventh will be when we travel through. The forest of Trollshaws is thick and very wooded, slowing down travel greatly, and Thorin will not take the Elven road to Rivendell" Gandalf admitted to her and Mirabelle's brows rose in slight hesitation

"Elves you say?" Her tone was measured but Gandalf could see such discomfort within her suddenly and that subconsciously her fingers traced the terrible branding upon her left forearm. His eyes widened in disbelief, before covering her hand with his own to halt the movement before the dwarves could see or hear what they were discussing.

"Oh dear Mirabelle" Gandalf whispered "It hurts me deeply learning to whom these Thalmor were"

"A bunch of radicals... not all Altemer were the same." Mirabelle stated measuredly "But... To this day I'm still... a little hostile. Though I've truly tried to not be so. Only to Altemer though, other Mer I've always been able to overlook. But whenever I see fair hair and golden touched skin..."

"Then take a breath. For the Valley of Imraldis is home to Noldorian elves. They have brown hair, fair skin and eyes. There is only one elf in Imraldis whom is of a golden head and he is a descendant of the Vanya. All others have shades of browns, from almost black to auburn" Gandalf revealed "Sometimes the Silvan elves visit, and they are of silver hair... and some do tend to have more golden toned skin. They dwell east of the Mountains, in the Forest of Greenwood and also in Lorien. You shall find though that the elves of Imraldis are completely welcoming and unassuming, Lorien is home to the Great Lord and Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, and they are of kind heart, but betwixt them are elves whom are seen as prejudice for it's a haven of both Noldor and Silvan. In the Greenwood is where the Silvan elves are. They tend to be reasonably kind, but are prouder and less wise then their kin. Making them in a sense more dangerous to strangers"

Mirabelle's face was a little ashen

"Thank you for telling me these things Gandalf. I have much to contemplate now..."

"How about I tell you a story young Mirabelle?" Gandalf proposed and Mirabelle hesitated but nodded turning more attention to Gandalf.

Over the way, Thorin was sitting with Dwalin and Balin, discussing the blunder with the caravan they came across that day, and wondering how to avoid further mishaps. Occasionally they glanced over at Mirabelle and Gandalf, noting that their conversation was clearly private. For a moment Mirabelle looked ready to be sick, clearly uneasy and startled by something which Gandalf mentioned, but now her eyes were bright and her hair almost glowed as she listened to the wizard whom was animatedly telling a story now doubt, to distract her from that moment of weakness.

"If she wasn't so fair of face, eye and hair, this would be easier" Dwalin remarked "How does one have golden rivers in their hair anyhow?" Dwalin remarked

"I don't know brother, it is unheard of amongst all races surely. I've heard of golden haired elves, but not like Miss Stormblade's hair" Balin put in also

"Why don't we ask?" Fili and Kili butted in making Thorin frown severely at his nephews

"You two know better than to eavesdrop"

"You're not speaking quietly" Fili countered reasonably, and Kili nodded also. Thorin sighed shaking his head and they all looked to Mirabelle and Gandalf when the two of them suddenly laughed with definite joy. Merriment shown in their eyes clearly.

"Miss Stormblade" Balin called over when Mirabelle and Gandalf stopped laughing, their conversation clearly over.

"Yes Master Balin?"

"Do you know why your hair has rivers of gold?" Balin enquired

"A good question!" Gandalf declared

"Is it a happy story?" Ori enquired genuinely, fearing if it was not.

"Well, I don't know why my hair is thus, but there is a story someone told explaining why Mirabelle Stormblade's hair was streaming with rivers of Gold and her eyes like the storm she was named aptly for" Mirabelle stated thinking about it "Though I know it's not true, I found it rather sweet and amusing that it's now a children's tale"

All attention was completely on her and Mirabelle took a breath before beginning.

xxx

 **And there's Chapter 2! Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **\- Katherine**


End file.
